She Loves Me She Loves Me Not
by hiddenthorn
Summary: Bones goes of with Sully but comes home early. And Booth is kidnapped! Dunt dunt dunt DA! Booth is hurt-Bones IS TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH HIM!....... please read
1. Kidnapped

**I don't own Bones**

**I am just another crazy fan**

**with some stupid ideas about what could happen!**

**Ok this is totally from my imagination not from what actually happened**

Booth banged his fist against the table. He leaned over the papers on his desk, why couldn't he figure this out? If Bones was here she would have solved it by now. He shook himself he had to stop thinking of Bo-Temperance, she was his Bones anymore now she was Sully's. Booth sighed as he sank in to his padded chair. He couldn't do anything without her, but he had to. Innocent people were getting murdered and then dumped in who knows what to slowly decompose until they were unrecognizable. They had a anthropologist who was stepping in while B-Temperance was gone, although he doubted she would ever come back. She had left him, he had promised never to leave her, but she had left him.

His thoughts were interrupted by a tap on the window he got up slowly crossing over to peer through the foggy panes at the empty streets below. Nothing was there, then suddenly out of the night a giant rock flew. Booth just had enough time to duck out of the way as it smashed through the window. He ran out the door pulling his weapon out from its holster as he ran into the night.

He stepped into the street light scanning the street for any sign of live, finding none he turned to enter his house. There was no warning as out of the blue a cloth covered his mouth. Damn! Was the last thing he thought as he slipped into darkness.

The first thing that he notice was the his legs and arms were tied to what seemed to be a metal chair. The next thing was that he was soaking wet and freezing. his eye flutter open, not that he could tell the difference, only a small shaft of light filtered in through the cracks around a door.

"Welcome back Special Agent Booth." A cool voice hissed from the shadows. "I was ever so afraid you wouldn't wake up." With that he chuckled, a evil mirthless laugh. Booth strained to see the face of his captor but was unsuccessful. "Now I have already sent out a ransom. If it isn't met well...then I will kill you. But we have some time to waste, so I think we will have some fun first. Have you ever been electrocuted before Agent Booth? Well, I've heard it can be quite painful especially when wet."


	2. Back

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Bones characters..........Tear.......Sob.......Twitch.**

Kidnapped What?

Temperance Brennan stepped off the plane. She was a few days early so it was illogical to expect to find anyone waiting for her. Things hadn't been as smooth sailing with Sully as she had calculated. He kept pestering her about her and Booth, to the point when she had started to wonder were they more then friends? Partners? Either way she couldn't wait to get back to the lab. To an environment that she was used to, and Booth.

The cab pulled up in front of the Lab she had practically thrown her bags into her house then ran back to the taxi. Now she felt better, she didn't need Sully. Anthropologically speaking she never needed him it was simply her subconscious being attracted to his subconscious.

The lab was alive and bustling. Everyone seemed a little freaked out but then again she had been away, maybe this how they looked all the time. Then again she wasn't great with people, this could be how all people were at work in general.

"Sweetie," a familiar voice sounded from behind her, "Why are you doing back so soon?" Her voice seemed a bit high pitched and frantic.

"Wait!" Hodgins appeared next to her a strained look on his face. "I thought she wasn't coming back until friday!" He glanced at Angela.

"Why are you guys standing around!" A yell, near a shriek, that was barley recognizable as Cam, "We only have twenty-four hours left!" Her red face appears around the corner tear tracked visible on her face. When she caught sight of Brennan she froze in her tracks.

"Dr. Brennan." Cam's voice was suddenly light and breezy at total olds with the cautious playing out on her face. There was a long pause in which Cam, Hodgins, and Angela all exchanged looks.

"Cam I think I have a start of Booth's kidnapper!" Zach appeared, "Oh, Hi Dr. Brennan." He said pausing to look a Temperance then froze. "Wait I thought she wasn't getting back until friday! So that we could find Booth and his kidnapper before she got back." This was followed by an even longer pause and then Cam and Hodgins grabbed Zach and left Angela to deal with the repercussions of Zach's pronouncement.


	3. Welcome to Hell

Back In Hell

Booth wasn't exactly sure when he lost consciousness. All he knew was that it wasn't soon enough.

What was pain? Had he ever really experienced it until now? After the mysterious man was done with electrocution he moved on to what he called the "Five Basic Forms of Torture." Which turned out to be blunt, sharp, hot, cold, and loud. Now that loud was finished the man moved on to blunt.

"Sealy..." Came a soft voice from the shadows, Booth didn't respond. "Sealy...are you with us Sealy. Come on....I know you can do it." Electrical currents from the last attack still shook Booth's body making him twitching giving of a noncommittal moan now and then. Finally his eyes fluttered open. "That's it. I must say that I am very impressed. I mean this was suppose to be the loud section of torture, but you barely made a sound. Stronger men than you have broken from this, I guess we'll just have to up the game." His hands and legs, that had been tied to the chair, were suddenly released. "I was going to save this for tomorrow, but your astounding will power makes me want to crush you even more. Get up." This was followed by a long pause when Booth didn't respond. "GET UP!!!!"

Booth dimly remembered trying to throw a couple of blows one might have even hit him but overall it didn't matter. The darkness closed in around him about the third blow. This was it, _I'm so sorry Bones I'm breaking my promise_.


	4. Searching

**BnBfanatic This is for you because you have been giving me such a hard time about my short chapters. I hope you like IT!!**

**Times Running out **

Temperance Brennan prized herself on being able to compartmentalize almost ever problem that came her way. It had never failed her in a crisis, well it failed her now. Her legs seemed to turn to jello and the room seemed to swim for a second. But then she shook herself. He was just kidnapped, not killed, they would find him it was irrational to assume that something terrible might have happened to him.

Temperance suddenly became aware of the fact that Angela was talking to her. Her voice was soft and soothing explaining what had happened. "It was the same old case," She was explaining, "we got a skeleton with its head bashed in." She paused for a breath. "All the frontal features were crushed. Well, we figured out the son of a bitch that had done it and sent Booth in to get him." Brennan sunk down to sit upon a stares leading up to the main part of the lab. Angela followed her, looking even more concerned.

"Go on." Brennan whispered, as she slid her head into her hands.

" Well," Angela sigh as she brushed a tear away from her eye. "Booth set out to arrest him, but her never made it. Another FBI agent was sent in to arrest the criminal. And he was there waiting...he hasn't admitted to taking Booth or were he is. We don't even know if they are connected." She finished then adding, as if to infer that there was still hope. "However we are all working very hard around the clock, were going to find him." She said with determination. '

Brennan got to her feet suddenly. She needed to be doing something, anything. She went up the stares making the alarm go off, but she didn't notice, or care. She saw the skeleton first, it was laid out in the cold metal slab Zach pouring over it.

"I have to missing something!" Zach said as he saw Brennan approaching him. He shook his head every second was precious and he was wasting them.

Temperance leaned over the skeleton and was about to mention on the bad condition of the bones when another voice spoke.

"Um, I have a delivery for Dr. Temperance Brennan." The delivery guy glanced up scanning the crowd for the correct person.

"Thats me." She said holding her breath. _What was it? Who had sent it? Sully? _

After signing the form she returned to others unwrapping to reveal a box. Suddenly she had this feeling, this horrible feeling. Cam was looking anxious, Hodgins strained, Zach looked a little confused, and Angela was holding on to Hodgins as if she was afraid he was going to disappear.

"Its a video tape." She gasped after she had opened the mysterious box. When no one else made a move to put it in Zach scampered forward to do the honors. At first there was just fuzz then suddenly they were gazing into a small dimly lit room. There was a person strapped to a metal chair at the other end of the room. A table, also made of metal, separating the person video taping and the prisoner. Even though the light was bad they could all tell who was tied to the chair.

"Booth!" Five voices gasped as suddenly his head snapped up.

_"Welcome back Special Agent Booth." A cool voice hissed from the shadows. "I was ever so afraid you wouldn't wake up." With that he chuckled, a evil mirthless laugh. "Now I have already sent out a ransom. If it isn't met well...then I will kill you. But we have some time to waste, so I think we will have some fun first. Have you ever been electrocuted before Agent Booth? Well, I've heard it can be quite painful especially when wet."_

Everyone in the room looked at each other horrified.

_"No I haven't been electrocuted..." Booth paused as he looked into his captors eyes. "Although when I was little I got shocked when plugging something in after taking a shower. Does that count?" Booth smirk. Then suddenly his body when rigid as a bolt of electricity shot through the table and into his body. _

_"That was a warning Agent Booth there is no reason for you to be rude._

_"Oh, of course not no reason at all...except for you know. Tazering me, taking me from my home, tying me to a chair, and electrocuting me." This speech was greeted by another shock of electricity now at a higher voltage. _

_"Now are you ready to be nice?" The captor whispered in the same tone that one might be talking to a child._

_"Screw you!" Booth spat glaring into the screen._

_"Tut tut tut Agent Booth thats not a very good attitude. Shall we go to a higher voltage? I think we have to." _

Temperance turned away she couldn't take it. Booth.


	5. Waiting

**Olivia so that you don't kill me**

**Waiting**

Booth lay still trying, in vain, to stop the pain (yes I know that rhymes get over it.) His entire body hurt and the promise to that the "games" would begin again at first light tomorrow.

His hands and feet were tied together painfully tight leaving little room for movement. He was lying on cement in a small cell, He could feel the four walls closing in on him even though the cell was covered by complete darkness. Booth closed his eyes and thought of Parker. Had someone told him? And what about Temperance? Had she come back? As he slipped into dreams he made a promise. _I'll wait Bones. I'll wait until you come for me. _

Angela burst into Dr. Brennans office without knocking, the time for knocking had past.

"I've found it!" She gasped trying to drawing in air. The entire team gathered in the virtual imaging room. "Its in Booths necklace." She spoke in a rush, conscious to the ticking clock. "The cross he's waring is flat and silver. It reflects...." However she didn't get through her sentence because the impatient Dr. Brennan, beside her, suddenly realized were this conversation was going and decided to finish it for her. "Ok, do we have a face?" Usually Angela would have commented on how rude it was to cut someone off but now she didn't even think about it. instead she said one word that made everyone become tense ready for action. "Yes."

"Dr. Brennan did you get the address?" Cam appear pulling a jacket over her black cashmere sweater. Meeting Temperance who was already wearing her coat.

"Yes," she responded. "126 Mable Barn road."

"Did you tell Cullen...request back up?" Cam asked not really caring what the answer was.

"Yes, but it will take them to long to get everything together. I'm going now!" Temperance turned determinately towards the door. Her Booth was out there with some crazy man doing who knows what to him. She missed him. Everything about him. His socks and belt buckles his smile and how it stretch all the way into his eyes making them sparkle. She missed his hugs feeling warm and protected in his arms. And she would never give him up, not for anyone or anything. The thought of him being trapped in a abandoned warehouse with a prison escapee made her feel sick. She couldn't even think of what might be happening to him right now. She loved him and now there was nothing to hide behind. Now she didn't even mind if he didn't love her back only that he came back. She suddenly realized the Cam was matching her swift stride beside her.

"I'm coming." She said not even looking at Temperance.

"Wait!" Came a yelled from across the lab. This was followed by the sound of running feet. "Were....coming.....too!" Hodgins and Angel appeared before them. Looking worst for ware but resolute.

"Well now that we are all hear I suggest that we get going." Zach's voice came from right behind Temperance making her jump and twirl around. " I'm sorry Dr. Brennan, but may I suggest we leave I am tired of the feeling around this lab lets go get Booth." And with that they all headed for the door concerned for there missing friend.

"Oh, come on you couldn't even get some flaming pokers! I'm sorry but flaming

knifes are really second class." Booth grinned looking up at the knifes that his captor held in both hands.

"I know I quite agree but unfortunately we are running out of time." He held the knife over the candle. "Your scientist friend has just about figured it out there on there way." Booth glance up a flicker of hope crossing across his face. "Oh, don't look so hopeful. Ok, well anyway, because of this we have to bump the plans ahead which includes two stages at once. Think of it as my parting gift." And with that he shoved the knife into his shoulder. Booth couldn't hold it back, it felt like someone had lit his shoulder on fire, he screamed. "Oh, music to my ears, finally a scream. Well, I'm just feeling extra generous today." And with that he used the other knife that Booth and anticipated as being for him, to cut his bonds. "Now there is something extra special about this warehouse that just makes it even more fun! Do you want to know what it is? I'll tell you." Booth was feeling faint but he could have sworn that he giggled. "See that door over there?" Booth wasn't sure what he saw his vision was fading fast. "Come on!" _This man must be very strong, _was all that Booth could think because his legs weren't cooperating very well. And the result of this left his captor practically dragging Booth alone behind him as he approached the door. "Look a freezer!"

Cold, It was a freezer a giant walk in freezer. And Booth was cold. He couldn't have been in there long but it was long enough. He lay were the man had through him unable to move because of the pain. So he lay there and thought about what he would be leaving if he succumb to the darkness that filled the back of his mind. Temperance, you came back did that mean that she liked him? Maybe even a little. She must have to brake off a get away with her precious Sully. Oh, god he couldn't feel his body was this who the people on titanic felt. Cold alone, unable to focus, pray to be found before it was to late. _No! I'll wait, I'll wait. She's coming._


	6. Near the End

Near the End

The screech of the tires and shudder of the engine were not heard by Temperance as she tore the car door open. Booth was here she could feel it.

The decrepit warehouse was perfect for a homicidal maniac. Tucked away from any neighbors it blended so well into the equal bland scenery that it almost seemed to disappear. It was a two stories structure with only three windows in the entire building. The door stood ajar like a gaping jaw hanging open waiting for its prey. Usually Brennan would approach the building with caution and asses the situation. But this was her Booth who was in there all alone, not some stranger. And for him she would risk everything. (Sully??....Sully who?)

The room that she entered was dimly lit, but it was enough to illuminate a steel table and, a now empty, chair. She could feel the blood pumping through her. Where was he? It was then she noticed the man, normally she would have noticed him first thing. But aside from the fact that he was so covered with dirt and slime that he very nearly vanished in to the filth of the room. She was on a one track mind and was finding it hard to think about anything other that finding Booth.

"Ha ha ha...." He filled the room with a low malicious laugh. "Come to find you white knight?"

"Where..." She started off shakily but she gained strength as she walked toward him. "Where is he....WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" She shook him hard but all he did was laugh harder.

"We came here and he was so hotheaded." His face was red with glee, "So I had to cool him down." There was a long pause as she tried to proses this information, "He's.....whooo.....He's having a chilling ex...ex...experience." And then he couldn't hold it in any longer and he nearly fell off his chair with laughter. Temperance had only a few more minutes of ignorance as she glanced over his head catching sight of a large metal door. A chill went down her spine as she caught sight of fit. She pushed the man to the side.

Her heart sped up in her chest. If that was what she thought is was then.....

then...Oh god she prayed that she hadn't taken to long. She reached the metal door and only paused for a second to look at her pale white face staring back at her from the metal. Then the door was open and a cool blast of air hit her but she didn't feel it the only thing in the world that mattered is that she had found him.

She pulled him for the freezer before working up the nerve to look at him. His face was white as a sheet, which was in sharp contrast with his lips which were blue. His eye's were clamped shut.

"Booth?" Temperance whispered taking his shaking body in her arms. He was so cold. "Booth open your eyes!"_ Please! PLEASE! open your eyes. _She added to herself. "Come on!" She could, wouldn't go through this again! All he had to do was open his eyes and then everything would be ok. Then she could kill the complete psycho path that had done this. Booths eyes fluttered and so did Temperance's heart as as they drew back revealing his chocolate brown eyes.

"Booth!" She put her hand on his shoulder only to have him wince in pain. It was only then that she took in the state of his body. Before she had only been concerned with his face now however she realized the true extent of his injuries. Blood completely stained the left shoulder of Booths green jacket. The coat was also dotted with little cuts that had stained the jacket dark crimson. Her blood ran cold. _What had she done? _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Booths POV**

"Hey." Booth mumbled he tried to speak louder but his chest felt like it was on fire. He couldn't believe his eyes she had come. He new it was his fault, but having her leave like that had been the worst thing that had ever happen to him. And now seeing her here, for him, gave him a little spark of hope. He mentally shook himself no he couldn't keep doing this if she wanted to be with him then she would have stayed and now to stand in her way from being happy was selfish.

"Temperance I didn't think you would...." He stopped mid-sentence as the pain finally caught up with his numb body. He froze as wave after wave crashed over him. Damn! Overhead he heard his name faintly from Temperance before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he lost consciousness...again.

**What will happen???? Good question......I'm not sure yet. But I can tell you one thing what ever it is its going to be GOOD! And that more reviews I get the faster I'll post it!!!**


	7. Who's to Blame

**Thanks for all the reviews well here is your chapter. **

**WHOOO!!!**

**Who's to Blame?**

Temperance grasped his head in her hands.

"Booth! Booth come on! Wake up! Come on Booth!" Suddenly she heard it. The laughing, it was coming from that man. She couldn't stand it anymore and without thinking she jumped to her feet crossed the few feet to where he still sat and slugged him across the face as hard as he could. Just as he fell Cam, Zach, Angela, and Hodgins ran through the door.

"Oh my god. Oh my..." Angela turned away into Hodgins open arms. Temperance slowly walked back, falling to her knees beside her fallen partner. He was still trembling from the freezer. His eyes were opened again. Chocolate brown they looked up at her confused and afraid. She suddenly realized what she had left behind. He had to live, he just had to. All logical thought fled her mind as she saw his jaw clench as a wave of pain passed through him. She put pressure on his wounded shoulder and prayed that the ambulance would come quickly.

The ride to the hospital was a blur she could only dimly remember paramedics swarming the abandon warehouse followed by a squad of policeman. She tried to follow Booth into the ambulance and a white gloved hand restrained her.

"I'm sorry miss unless you are family of Agent Booth then I'm afraid that we can't allow you in the ambulance." There was a pause in which Brennan did not remove her leg from the open ambulance door. Then suddenly Angela appeared pulling the medic aside. Temperance signed and she jumped into the ambulance. Her brain wasn't operational enough to compile one sentence let alone an entire defense. If that had gone on for much longer she would have resolved it by a quick cut to his right jaw.

The wailing sirens still echoed in her hears and she pressed the coffee button the machine for the fifth time. The machine only spluttered shaking slightly leaving her small paper cup resolutely empty. It had been six hours sense they had wheeled him in sticking all kinds of needles into him and yelling orders to one another. Six hours sense they told her that she couldn't come with them and she had to wait. So she did. It felt like her heart had stopped beating suspended in time until the doctor came out and told them that Booth was going too be Ok. She had decided that, that was what he was going to say because Booth was going to be OK, he had to. Angela had stayed faithfully until Hodgins threatened to sedated her endless she came home with him right now.

"You should go home too, sweetie." She had said in a calm voice placing a hand on Temperance's shoulder. "The doctor will call you if anything happens." With that Hodgins towed her out of the hospital and into his waiting car. Brennan thought of this. Go home? could she do that? Just leave him...... Again. She shook her head ridding herself of the image of Booth lying there covered in blood and trembling from cold. "Temperance you came." That was what he had said. There was something wrong with that something that she couldn't put her finger on.

"Dr. Brennan?" It took Temperance a few seconds to realize that the man with the white lab coat and clipboard was talking to her. "You are here for..." He took a second to check his clipboard. "Special agent Sealy Booth is that correct?" Temperance jumped to her feet making the young Doctor jerk back in surprise.

"That is correct." Brennan gasped her voice raspy after not using it for about five hours. "Is he Ok?" She couldn't keep the shill pitch out of her voice as she searched the Doctors face for the answer. But she was good with people usually Booth......

"We have stabilized him and he is resting right now." Temperance felt her legs turn to jello. _He was OK? Could that be possible? _All her emotions seemed to overflow and she was relieved when the doctor told her to go home. "He can't have ant visitors right now, come back tomorrow. We will alert you if anything changes." And with that he turned away disappearing behind a door that had the words **Employees Only** stamped in big writing. But none of this registered for Dr. Temperance Brennan because her world had been thrust into a haze.

She could recall waling to her car, turning it on, or driving out of the parking lot She found herself at the intersection and making an instant decision she turned away from her apartment and headed in the other direction.

He hadn't removed the key from the obviously fake rock. The door clicked and the door swung open easily. It smelt like him, the door silently closed behind her as she entered the room. It was then she caught sight of them. On the table there was six cartons of Thai food two of which were empty the other cartons were still closed and untouched. If she had gone over and checked the contents of them she would have found that they were her favorites. But she didn't make it because at the sight of the cartons she had sunk to the ground sobbing. It was like the temporary dam that had held back the the flood of emotions suddenly broke.

She suddenly realized that if she backed tracked through the last couple of years of her life, which had been some of the most emotionally scarring for her, she had always had his shoulder when she needed it. If there was something wrong there was always a warm hug coming her way. And she never noticed. Never cared, never bothered to stop and ask him if he needed a shoulder. But none of that mattered now what mattered now was the fact that he was lying in a hospital bed, because she was too confused to listen to her heart. If she had been there, with him, none of this would have happened. But it did and there was no way that she could go back in time to reverse it, no matter how much she wanted to. "Temperance, you came." There was something so wrong with that statement. Was it the surprised in his voice? Was it that he hadn't even thought that she would come to save him?

Her head was in her hands as a river flowed from her eyes. She had wasted so many moments that she could have spent with him and now she might never get the chance to make them up. _Oh please please god let me have the time to make them up! _What about his smile? Would she never see it again? And the socks? Belt-buckles? Could someone like that really just disappear? Could he die? Temperance found herself on the couch crying into a pillow. What about Parker? Had a black car pulled up in front of his house? Had he gotten all exited thinking that his father was coming home and then strange men wearing black suits and firm expressions exited the vehicle heading for the house. Maybe Rebecca had answered the door. Had she collapsed in tears like Temperance had overcome with grief? She would have to explain to Parker what had happened and then they would head out to the car following the men to the hospital.

These images were what she saw as she slipped into oblivion.

**To much????? I never can tell........ SO did you like it????? Will Booth Live or will he DIE!!! Stay turned to find out these answers + Reviews never hurt the writing process.**


	8. Temperence

Temperance sat in her car staring at the hospital. The Doctor had told her to go home and that he would call if anything changed. But she didn't want to go home. She had stayed in his house content for a while just lay on his couch and drink in his smell. But then she began to think of him alone in a hospital room hooked up to all kinds of machinery fighitng for his life. She needed to be there, she had to be there.

When the clock on the dashboard of her car showed that is was five o'clock she couldn't take it anymore. The doors to the hospital slid open with a gush of cold air. Usually she didn't mind hospitals they were a lot like labs cool and clean. However, now all the walls seemed to be caving in around her. The people waiting in the chairs sneered at her as she pasted. She didn't care how she looked, it didn't matter. The nurse with the smile that was to big, especially for this time of day, directed her to room216. She found herself standing in front of a unremarkable door, thats only difference from the other doors down the hall was the number stamped across it. But it seemed to Temperance that an invisible force stood inbetween her and that door. Because behind that door would be the undeniable truth that Booth really was hurt and possibly dying. Temperance shook herself she hadn't come all this way to just stand outside the door. And with a deep breath she opened the door.

At first she thought she had entered the wrong.


	9. Temperance 2

**Ok my computer as been malfunctioning **

**so for some reason It cut **

**my chapter in half so here is the rest of it!**

At first she thought she had entered the wrong room. Because the man lying on the bed in front of her couldn't be her Booth. He nearly disappeared into the white sheets that surrounded him. The mischievous grin that usually adorned his face was swept away leaving a ghost of the man she knew. His chocolate brown eyes that she loved so much were still tightly screwed shut. He seemed so weak and defenseless, two words that were unheard of when describing Booth. The only things that seemed to keep him alive were the many tubes that were snaked around and in him. They led to machines that blinked and flashed, accompanied by a constant beeping.

The chair made a high pitched screech as she pulled it up next to him. She found her had interlocked with his. Her small hand fitting perfectly in his.

"Hey Booth." She paused to brush a strain of hair out of his eyes. "Some scientist say that sometimes when someone........ Close to a patient talks to them then sometimes it helps them recover. Sometimes they can even hear you. So here goes." She took a deep breath preparing herself, "first I want to say that I am sorry. I was illogical and impulsive and I made the wrong decision. And that when they took you away I new that if any thing were to happen....." She closed her eyes trying not to imagine this. "If anything were to happen to you I would want you to know, "She continued. "That I ... ..... I lo...." She was suddenly cut off as the door banged open. And there was Angela. Standing in the door way surveilling the scene in front of her. Angela obviously had gotten little sleep, like Temperance. Her eyes were red and her hair wild/

"The nurse told me you were in here." Angela broke the silence after a long pause. "I thought that maybe you needed someone to talk to. _Yes. _Temperance thought, _I do need someone to talk to Booth! Which I was doing perfectly fine at until you came along! _She was about to tell her this when the empty doorframe, which had been vacated seconds before by Angela was filled again this time by Hodgins.

"Hey." He said crossing to Angela. "How is he?"

"I don't...." Her voice was hoarse and she had to clear it before continuing, " I don't know the doctor isn't saying." On any other occasion she would had drop kicked the doctor and forced him to tell her everything, but she didn't want to leave Booth's side. Hodgins hadn't come alone and at his side suddenly appeared Cam and Zach both looking concerned. However, Temperance wasn't thinking about that she was thinking about something that had been nagging her in the back of her mind. "_Temperance you came?" _Why did she keep thinking about that what was so wrong with that sentence? And then it his her like a punch right in the gut. Temperance. Oh God! He had.... He had called her Temperance.... Not Bones. The turmoil that had suddenly erupted in her chest must have shown on her face because Angela looked at her concerned.

"Sealy, I mean Booth he was...... He was Ok right when I left....... Right?" She looked up glancing around the room but nobody would look her in the eye.

"I'm hungry what about you?" "Yup Staving" "Yah I saw a little cafeteria." "I think I look around the hospital." "I'll go with you." They all spoke out at once as they rushed for the door. Leaving Temperance alone again. _Damn!_ She thought as she looked back at the man she loved. It was all her fault.


	10. The End or a Beginning

**Here it is Sorry it Took**

**So long!**

Temperance gulped in air closing her eyes against the pain. Clasping his hand even harder she leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Booth it's me. It's your Bones. And I love you Booth. I love you so much! I...." Her voice broke as she let her head drop to his chest. She would do anything! Anything in the world if he would wake up. She would leave and never come back or stay and pretend she didn't care as long as he opened his eyes._ They were brown chocolate brown_ she kept thinking to herself. She never wanted to forget the color of his eyes.

She didn't cry. She couldn't, it was as if she had already cried out the 90% of her body that was made of water and now she had nothing left. All she could do was wait, wait for the end or the beginning.

"Hmm, I feel like I was just run over by a steam roller." Came a muffled voice from above. The spark of hope that had been snuffed out the moment she had opened that damned freezer door, reignited. _Could this be happening could he really have come back? _But of course he had, this was Booth and as she looked up, her clear blue eyes meeting his dark chocolate ones that were open with a hint of there old sparkle, she new that she would never ever leave him again. There moment together was cut short, however, as two human bodies flew through the air and collided with Booth. Cam, Zach, Hodgins, and Angela had returned and Angela and Cam had found it necessary to throw themselves into Booths arms

"Dude you really... just don't do it again OK?" Hodgins was trying to maintain his uncaring persona but his relief was evident in his voice. "You look terrible." He added as an unneeded statement.

"Oh really? Because I feel fine." Booth replied with obvious sarcasm. They all cracked a grin, he was back!

"Everyone out." Came a shout from the door as a very agitated nurse entered clipboard in had and very upset to find so many people in her patients room. "I need to check on him. Oh good your awake well that will speed up the process." They all filtered from the room. As the nurse exited in search of the doctor and informed them that they had to wait outside. Temperance glanced back as she placed her hand on the door.

Everything would change now. She hoped for the better. She didn't know if her heart would ever fully recover from what it had just been through, however, maybe in time she would put in out there again and repeat those words she had whispered in his ear. As she turned back to the door to leave before the crazy nurse came back she heard Booth call her name.

"Temperance." She turned questioningly, "I love you too." A huge grin cracked his lips and it reached all the way to his eyes..

As the door closed behind her she sagged against the door knob_. He loves me! _

_**The End**_

__**Yes It is all over! Sorry for you people who thought that it was all going to tie together in the end! But I went for the Cheesy ending. **

**The kidnapper was just another psychopath with a very twisted mind (helped along by Angel In case you missed that.) He was put in jail and died with in a week. Some think that he snuck a vial of poison into the cell with him. All that we know for certain was that his last visitor was are very own Temperance Brennan!**


End file.
